kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Ronandt
}} '''Ronandt '''is the chief of the imperial court wizards. The most prominent magic-user in the world, and one of the few humans to master Space Magic. Being the strongest mage, he is conversely the strongest human in the world. Appearance Ronandt is an older man with long grey hair. He keeps himself clean-shaven and stands tall. He is typically seen in a long, green cloak that he wears casually. He is is always seen with his imperial court staff. Personality Ronandt is extremely thirsty for knowledge to the point where he ventures alone into the Great Elroe Labyrinth to look for "The Nightmare of the Labyrinth" after his first encounter with it almost leads to the death of himself and his companions. Before his encounter with the Nightmare, he was supremely confident in both his power and knowledge. He believed that he had mastered magic and all it's aspects, and that he was the most powerful in all the world. The Nightmare changed that. After encountering the Ede Saine, The Nightmare, his personality changed. Due to Kumoko's overwhelming magic power in comparison to his own, who was world-renowned as the most powerful mage, he reached an epitome about the strength of humans and Demon in this world, and his own ego was "neatly shattered." Compared to Kumoko, whom he calls his master, the difference in ability between Human and Demon is virtually insignificantVolume 3-Interlude: The Hero's Master according to him. Now, he often debases himself and others in comparison to her, and considers others who do not understand his enlightenment fools. As Julius’s master, Ronandt was somewhat concerned about him, warning him not to overestimate his own power because he held the title of Hero. After Julius's death, Ronandt calls him foolish for believing that he was powerful enough to save the world. According to Ronandt, only beings who approach godhood are capable of such feats. Synopsis Ronandt was one of the people among the subjugation squad led by Buirimus to find an elusive spider monster known only as "The Nightmare of the Labyrinth." The entire squad, besides himself and Buirimus, is annihilated without mercy or effort by this spider. When they first encountered its nest, Ronandt is surprised to find that its web is resistant to fire, but with some extra effort, it burns just as quickly as any other web. Unfortunately for them, the spider returns to its nest via teleportation to find it burned to the ground, stunning the subjugation squad with its sudden appearance. Buirimus, with his appraisal crystal, and Ronandt attempt to appraise it, but the appraisal is blocked half-way through. Ronandt is astounded at some of the skills he sees before the appraisal disappears, such as Height of Occultism.Volume 3-Special: The Nightmare of the Labyrinth Things quickly devolve into chaos as the spider-monster drives much of the squad into a quivering mess with its presence, while a group of them just die on the spot when it looks at them. Others attempt to attack it out of fear, but fair no better than the rest as it uses Earth Magic without incantations to slaughter them. Buirimus attempts to use his best summoned creatures to attack the spider, since he is no longer able to subjugate it, but the spider begins to use Water and Wind Magic in response, killing each of the creatures with its respective weakness. Ronandt realizes quickly that the situation is hopeless, and begins to cast a large-scale teleportation spell, but is almost killed in the process. Buirimus distracts the monster with his many minor summons, and eventually uses his own body as a shield to allow himself and Ronandt to escape. They are the only survivors. Abilities Ronandt is a world-renowned magic user. He is the most powerful native human in the story. He can use Appraisal at Level 8. Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Human Faction Category:Renxandt Category:To Do Category:Plot